


【盾冬】异样  8000＋ 车pwp

by fanma



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanma/pseuds/fanma
Summary: Bucky和Steve同为Alpha，在一次出任务时Bucky因九头蛇的改造导致分化混乱而突然陷入发情状态





	【盾冬】异样  8000＋ 车pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 注:  
> –双A  
> –ooc属于我  
> –许些私设  
> –详细性描写  
> 以上

现在的情况很不对。Steve想。

他正和Bucky两人一起出任务，刚解决完下面的敌人他们又上楼准备再检查这一下幢楼就撤退，但还没等走几层，他突然感觉身后的人并没有跟上来，刚才高度集中着精神没有察觉到Bucky的异样，刚在战斗时Steve的通讯设备被损坏了，一时半会儿无法与神盾局还有Tony那边取得联系，他迅速确认周围楼内环境安全后，走到Bucky身边低声试探性询问道

“Bucky..？”

他紧张的看着刚才还与自己一起并肩作战的挚友兼爱人。后者则大口的粗喘着气，低着头棕栗色的发垂在脸侧看不清他的神情，费力的喘息速度极快像是溺水的人竭力的挣扎，原本结实有力的身子也小幅度的蜷缩起，几乎微不可见地在发抖。

Steve闻到了空气中散发着浓烈的不属于自己的Alpha信息素味道，而这味道他再熟悉不过是现在情况不明的Bucky的信息素，那如冬夜里霜雪般凌冽的气味正在办公楼的空间里肆意扩充，这样的环境之中，Steve强忍着将要呼之欲出的叫嚣着占取领地的Alpha本能。

Bucky并没有回应他，豆大的汗珠从鼻尖和脸颊流下水渍，渗在脖颈间，意识抽离般的大脑混沌不清，轻颤的膝盖不受控制的发软。

还未等他扶住能支撑的东西时腿一软就要跌坐在地上，一旁观察着他动作的Steve见状赶忙上前准备扶住他，却发现Bucky就像没了骨头一样瘫软，没有一丝能支撑自己身体的力量，就顺着他伸着的两臂间跌了下去，跪坐在办公桌旁，金属手臂无力地扣住抽屉又滑下去。

信息素的气息愈发重了，可Steve也很敏感地嗅到了夹杂在其中的异样气息，像冰雪被融化时腾起的温热湿润的水雾，揉捻在原本强势的Alpha信息素中，矛盾却又异常的融洽，而这种气息虽然并不算很明显，但却无法忽视的散发着若有若无的引诱与情愫，简直就像是发了情的Omega的信息素一样..

Omega？他在想些什么。Steve被自己一瞬间的想法惊到了似的。开什么玩笑，无论是在七十年前布鲁克林小子Barnes中士还是冬日战士或是现在的复仇者，自他们少年时期分化出性别后，Bucky都是一个毋容置疑优秀的Alpha，他当然最清楚不过了，怎么可能像Omega一样。

然而无论Steve怎么下意识的否认，天生对信息素气味敏感的Alpha本能都在一遍遍的告诉他这就是现在的事实，附近没有任何人更没有Omega，只有Bucky和自己，而这气味也的确是Bucky的信息素。但这怎么可能？他与Bucky做过很多的事无论是战斗还是性爱，都没有出现过这样的情况。

“嗯...”  
瘫坐地上的Bucky痛苦的低吟出声，Steve无暇再想，立马半跪下扶起Bucky，可就在他的手刚接触到Bucky的身子时，他就像被电到了，颤抖的双手狠狠地要推开他，Steve迅速反应过来搂住他的腰背将他圈在怀里，那股信息素的味道在这样贴身的近距离下更加清晰，让Steve不得不相信了。

那人在他怀中垂着头，又用力推搡了几下，大概实在是没有了力气就曲起了手臂在两人之间，  
“Bucky...？你还好吗？能听到吗？Bucky？”  
怀中的男人半晌才颤颤巍巍的抬起头看向担心的Steve，双眼努力的对准焦虑舌头都在打结，  
“Steve放开我......嗯...啊...别碰...”  
不受控制的抽吟着，被汗水打湿的发丝贴在脸上，汗湿的头颅靠在揽着自己的人宽阔的肩头，鼻息间炙热的呼吸几欲将他融化。

脑袋昏沉身体燥热到几乎将他点燃，可Bucky还是能明显的感觉到自己在闻到Steve无意间散发的Alpha信息素时，熟悉的潮海浪涌的气味包容着让每一根神经都被安抚，同时又渴望更多的触碰，身子时不时的滑过鼠蹊，热浪翻涌着躁动。

他是一个Alpha，与Steve就算是被动的一方在性事上也因两人都是Alpha所以本能驱使而并不会完全臣服，可就在他闻到Steve信息素的那一刻起，后面那个难以启齿的地方开始湿润甚至从臀缝间黏腻的慢慢流出许些液体粘在了内裤上，这是他平时根本不会有的。

Bucky能感觉到自己的信息素在肆意的释放，但是他无法控制现在像Omega热潮期一样的自己，连带着信息素的散发，瘫软与渴求已经熏得他无法思考，只能想先推开Steve尽量减少对他的影响。

天知道他多想遵从现在驱动着他的本能把头埋进Steve的胯下嗅一嗅那里的味道，或者被他抱紧，交缠脖颈让他好好吮吸一下自己的Steve信息素饱满的腺体...  
实际上他决定要也这样做了，“只要是Steve”的这个认知让他潜意识的无比安心。

一边并不知道他在想什么的Steve想起不久前几天Bucky还在做身体检查，而且还在几项比较复杂的观察阶段内就执意要和他一起出任务，虽然有些不放心但Tony也说应该不会有什么问题，平时也并没发生过什么突发情况，他们才一起到了这儿，他自责无自己没劝说Bucky才会发生现在的状况。

思绪中的Steve突然感觉到了怀中人的动作，空气中混乱的信息素萦绕在鼻尖，而Bucky也不再推搡他，反而贴近了他的胸口，慢慢放下胳膊，颤抖地环住Steve的腰，头抵在他的肩窝上大口的抽吸着，缓慢而沉重的呼吸声与灼热的吐息喷洒在耳边，烫的他耳根通红，只能听到Bucky断断续续有些含糊的话  
“Steve...帮帮我...操进来...快...”

Bucky几乎瞬间就感觉自己被浓烈的Alpha信息素包裹住，四倍于常人的超级战士更是Alpha中的佼佼者，海浪潮水的味道宽广又强大，渗透进他身体的每一个毛孔，被浸润的舒爽和极力的渴求让他无法抑制的膝盖打颤，他夹紧了双腿，凑近了腰胯有意无意地蹭在Steve的腿间，他的老二已经很硬了，顶在紧紧的作战服内都憋的发疼。

Steve托着他的臀部让他坐在不远处办公桌桌边上，然后紧紧扣住他的后脑勺，贴住他的唇舌交缠起来，手掌覆在他的腰背上四处摩挲着寻找着能脱下衣服的地方，而紧身的作战衣在此时很是碍事，同样动了情的Alpha在多次寻觅无果后手上的力量有些急躁起来，手上施力揉捏着Bucky的腰臀。Bucky被这样带着强烈性暗示的抚摸弄得心猿意马，突然忍无可忍的烦躁让他不知从哪儿的力气，左边的金属臂一把“刺啦”一声撕破了衣服，随即抬起头回应Steve的亲吻。

滑腻的舌缠绵，Steve以强势不容反抗的力道扫过身下人湿润的口腔，舌尖侵略性的抵着对方的上颚逐渐深入像是要探进那人的嗓眼里，而虽然事发突然身体有异样但本身同为Alpha，Bucky也并不甘示弱，火热的舌头划过Steve的舌根又舔着口腔的内侧，吮吸的同时带着野性的啃咬对方的唇瓣。两人都不愿先退开，碾转着头颅难舍难分的亲吻，发出令人脸红心跳水渍声，嘴角慢慢地滑下黏腻色情的银丝，从Bucky的下颚滑到脖颈间，信息素渐渐交融又在排斥碰撞。

半晌，处于高处的Steve才直起身离开了他的唇，又舔吻着大脑缺氧的Bucky有些红肿的唇瓣，手掌从破损的作战服中摸进，感受着手下炙热的皮肤，结实富有张力的肌肉上烙刻着无数大大小小的疤痕，Steve的指尖有意无意的按在凸起的疤痕上面，敏感的引起Bucky轻颤。

Bucky伸出右手去解开Steve的裤子，他看到Steve的裤子鼓鼓囊囊被撑出一个老大的帐篷，Bucky舔了舔唇，颤抖的手褪下里层的内裤，那粗壮滚烫的肉柱弹出来打在他的手腕上，一只手还有些握不住这个狰狞的怪物，他圈住根部向上慢慢地撸动，他感受到Steve的气息也低沉了许多，像是被鼓励了似的，Bucky原本无力极了也强打着精神卖力的讨好着这个马上要进入自己的东西。

吐息间尽是情欲的纠缠，当Steve的手抚摸进臀部时，Bucky的喘息更加急促起来，收紧了夹着男人腰胯的双腿将两人的距离拉近，从桌上直起腰让男人的手方便的向里面深入，左臂圈住男人的脖颈用发肿的唇瓣蹭在Steve棱角分明的下颌处，鼻尖时不时触碰着他饱满的耳垂和耳根，呼吸间喷洒着火热的温度。

随着Steve的手指进入股缝，按压他已经被不知为何分泌出来的润滑而濡湿的穴口上，身体像要烧起来似的，Steve触及过的地方都要被点燃，Bucky忍不住把头埋在他的肩膀上，侧过头张嘴用钝利的犬牙轻缓地噬咬着耳后的皮肤，伸出鲜红湿滑的舌尖一下又一下缓慢而用力的舔舐在腺体的旁边，像是郑重诚挚的膜拜，任由Steve的动作。

第一根手指进入湿滑柔软的肠道中，Steve有些意外于现在他后穴居然有润滑般的液体，以致手指开拓的进入毫不费力，不过以一个Alpha现在Omega热潮期一样的状态也并没有什么十分惊异的了。指头被穴口梏住又随着喘息吮吸，Steve又伸进一根手指来回碾压着柔软高温的肠壁，Bucky在耳边的呼吸愈发急促，像是求欢似的缠紧了他，那种信息素直入脑壳鼻腔刺激着四倍血清的Alpha。

若有若无的Omega的顺从引诱还有夹杂只属于Alpha之间的挑衅，矛盾的融合起来让他差点就顺应着侵略占有的本能，钳制住他的腰抬起那精瘦修长的腿按压在桌上狠狠操着他然后翻过去撕咬他的腺体...

好在Steve还能够压制着自己，给那岌岌可危的理智留些主导地方。

“Steve....嗯...啊.....”

又进入了两根手指在紧致的肠道中反复搅弄，粗砺的四根指头不停地剪合，按捻，在扫过那块软肉的凸起时，Bucky抖的更厉害了，紧紧揽住Steve的肩膀，好让自己能保持住挺直的腰身别浑身软的瘫在这里。

意识模糊间突然Bucky睁大了眼睛，他感觉到体内带茧的手指突然按在了一个与肠壁不太相同的地方，像是一个入口，被触碰时能感觉到那个地方微小的翕动，触感太过陌生了，干涩、痒痛又皆不是而且更加敏感，好一会儿他才反应过来那是Alpha应该并未发育完全的、萎缩着的生殖腔，辛亏Steve只是滑过并没有多停留，不然他感觉他简直承受不来在这里长时间的刺激。

四根指头撑得后穴满满的，但与Steve的老二比起来还是差的不少，Steve觉得扩张的差不多了，从紧紧吮吸着手指、湿透了的后穴慢慢地拔了出来，能感受到穴口的软肉不舍似的缠住指尖。他一手揽住Bucky的腿，一手握住Bucky给他摸老二的右手手腕，让他扶住那粗壮发烫的阴茎送进他自己的身体里。

“Steve...快...进来...嗯...”

无力的手被引导着扶住肉棒，让饱满的伞状顶部抵住穴口，却因为太过滑腻而几次错开，带着肉棒分泌出的许些前液，时不时滑在臀缝间，或蹭住他的会阴，Bucky被这样若即若离的试探性定弄快要挑逗疯了，他低声讨要Steve的帮助，快给他一个痛快，他需要一些激烈的动作来抚慰渴望到要将他蒸腾的欲望所带来的细小的折磨。

Steve闻言低头吻了一下他的额角，扣紧Bucky大腿，扶住自己的阴茎慢慢地顶入穴口。巨大的肉棒撑得肉穴饱胀，虽然有体内的润滑但是本质上作为一个Alpha去承受这样的尺寸还是太费力了。如女人拳头大小的顶部进入，Bucky能明显感觉到那东西推进去的时候在撑开肉壁的每一丝褶皱，把穴口撑得几乎裂开，自腰以下的地方都快不属于他了，紧绷的神经拽住他的脑仁，能想象出那根让他又难熬又舒坦的肉柱狰狞的形状，每一根跳动的筋络，几欲把他点燃烧着的温度与不容抗拒的硬挺，缓慢地打开了他。

他贪婪的汲取着空气中Steve浓烈强势的信息素，像一个瘾君子一样感受着，生怕放过任何一点儿，好来以此将欢愉和期待扩大而分散这种隐隐被胀破的酸痛。

Steve听到Bucky隐忍的抽气声，手掌安抚性地来回揉捏抚摸着他结实紧绷的大腿，

“嘘... Bucky...没事的...”

高温湿滑的肉壁紧紧的裹住肉棒，在一寸寸的推进中无法克制的舒爽席卷而来侵蚀着他岌岌可危的理智，平时至多只能含住一半多些的肉穴现在格外的湿软柔韧，Bucky虽然因过度的深入而微微抽搐，但神情并非痛苦更多的是满足与享受。Steve几乎想就这样发狠的一股气都捅进去，让肉壁在还没适应的时候就被撑的满满的。他深吸一口气，把Bucky的腿掰的更开些，用力地顶了进去，Bucky虽然连连讨饶但通道中却随着男人的深入卖力的吮吸，直到胯骨碰住了臀肉上才停了下来。

Bucky感受到了自己被进入了从未有过的深度，他翻着白眼无助的抽搐着，金属手臂时不时在攥紧和松开间发出校对的声音，不仅是这样的深入带来的刺激，很多的还有是比平时更为敏感的感官，无论是自己的神经还是身体、肉穴，都被放大了无数倍一样，从来没有过的深度让感觉更强烈了，密集的快感下他张开嘴无意识的低吟着，

“啊...嗯....不... Steve...好胀...好...满....啊...！慢点儿.. Steve...慢点儿...！”

在平时Bucky怎么都不会相信这是自己发出的声音，他还没能来得及享受到进入的满足感Steve就突然动了起来，巨大的肉杵开始抽插，虽然并不快但每一次都是抽出到穴口又慢慢地不容抗拒的整根捅进去，Bucky伸手去挡两人交合的地方，两指撑开在肉柱的根部想让自己缓一缓，可Steve却因为这样的举动不顾Bucky的不适加快了抽插的速度。在与自己爱人性爱的Alpha被本能驱使不允许任何的反抗的意图，将要溢出的独占欲和强势在这股Omega、Alpha信息素混杂的情况下更甚。

这样的抽插大概进行了半小时左右，在Bucky都要以为自己要被肏晕了，Steve才抽出肉棒放开托着Bucky腰臀的手，顺势按住肩膀把上身推倒在桌上，抬起他的腿压住挂在自己的肩膀处，一手撑在他头侧的桌面，狠狠地将肉柱研磨入似推似缠的肉穴中，有些不受控制的享受般听着他有些凄厉的呜咽出声，用力的抽插起来，紧致的肉穴连根部都在抽动的吮吸，快速的顶撞间Steve发现湿软的肉壁在激烈的顶撞下时不时的有温热滑腻的液体润滑着，使他更加肆无忌惮的在这温暖乡里大力伐戈操弄。

“Steve... Steve...慢...点儿...我不行了...慢点儿...”

他哽咽的讨饶着，还没能适应这样后穴撑得满满的饱胀感就被Steve快要把灵魂都顶散了，有些承受不了，可微微的胀痛间异样的快感像是细小的电流一样流窜全身各个角落，激的他原本就硬起来的老二现在更精神了，丝毫没有因胀裂一样的不适而影响，他甚至想缩起脚趾闭上眼睛细细品味这种难以形容的刺激了。

Bucky颤抖着从两人交合的地方抽出原本想挡的手指，指缝被粗壮的肉棒抽送中磨得生疼发红，下面不断涌出来的液体打湿了手掌。金属臂伸手握住Steve充满力量的胳膊，极力调整呼吸配合在自己身上正在努力肏自己的动作，挺腰绞紧体内的肉柱寻找着更多的快感，右手撸动自己愈发硬挺的老二，不顾羞耻的不时用尾指扫过会阴，从下根部撸至顶头的肉冠，顶端的小孔中不断流出浊色的腺液。

被肏的快感渐渐掩盖了一切，他只能感觉到周身的海潮味道的信息素浸润包裹着自己，全身都在被下面这根来回进入自己的东西控制，粗大的肉棒轻而易举的撑开肉壁碾压着那个不断带给自己快感的软肉点和生殖腔，甚至不用太费事，四倍血清的战士很容易的就能在进入一半时顶住生殖腔，每当抽出的肉棒又进去的时候，坚硬硕大的龟头都能使肠壁一次次撑满然后重重的碾过，而就是生殖腔萎缩的开口流出一股股像Omega一样润滑的液体，但并不多不至于不像Omega那样泛滥成灾。每当生殖腔被擦过，轻微的刺痛还有难以言喻的激爽积攒流窜，身子像给点燃似的，盘在男人肩上被高高抬起的双腿收紧了膝盖，一边摩擦一边高声吟叫，毫不掩饰自己享受至极的欢愉。

Steve发现每当自己捅进一大半左右磨蹭到一个与肠壁略有不同的地方时，Bucky的反应就会更激烈些，而穴里也同样是又咬紧了些，同时本能也让他刻意在那里寻找着那个开关，他放慢了速度整根抽出又极缓地插了进去，肉穴层层被推开，身下人有意无意的小幅度摆动腰臀，直到Steve推进到了这里，他开始专门的用力研磨，用龟头顶着那里细小的开口磨蹭，Bucky立刻尖叫起来，

“No！No... Steve...别进去...不可能的... Steve...离开那里...求你了...”

Steve听到连忙离开那处不再戏弄他，一手揉捏着他的后脖颈低声安慰，

“嘘... Buck...我不会的...不要害怕...没关系的...”

Bucky夹紧了屁股，他属实被Steve的动作吓住了，深处没有发育成熟的Alpha生殖腔根本就不可能被任何东西进入，更何况是另一个Alpha的肉棒。他被吓得像案板上的鱼一样挺起了腰，撸动着老二的手也暂时停了下来，随后那种快感无处安放的空虚就快要把他吞噬了，他连忙继续着手上的动作，大脑被熏得让他只是下意识的顺从于醉人的朦胧的感觉，闭上眼伸出湿红的舌尖颤抖的呼吸着感受每一丝流动的快感，可撸了很久自己硬的不行的肉棒也没有一点儿要发泄出来的迹象，阴囊胀成两个鼓鼓的圆球，甚至有些合不住双腿，他有些急切用了点力来回撸动却无济于事，只能无助用膝盖磨蹭着Steve的脖颈着急的渴求着。

适应了那样尺寸的屁股随着身下人的呼吸有规律的吮吸，看着Bucky躁动迷茫的来回自己手上的动作Steve也没有阻止他，放下压在肩膀修长结实的双腿，又抬起一条腿从侧面深深地捅了进去，Bucky的眼泪一下子就涌了出来，侧过身无处安放的一只手无意识地四处抓抠着，另一只手还搭在两腿间，浑身痉挛一样颤抖，张大了嘴却发不出声音。

Steve用力捏住抬高的一条腿的膝盖发狠地肏着肉穴，穴口被摩擦的红肿，肉棒不断带出粘稠的淫液，Bucky在低声呜咽着却没有反抗和拒绝，反而时不时的用这种有些扭曲的姿势摆动腰臀迎合。

他一只手还在Bucky的脖颈上，掌心下腺体肿胀的不正常，高高的凸起，他放缓了动作，担心的轻轻捏了捏，Bucky并没有太大的反应，但突然那股信息素十分明显的更加强烈了，渐渐的堆积，他能感觉到自己很快受到了这种浓郁充沛的信息素的影响。

在自己也释放信息素的同时他有些无法控制自己的行动，就以侧入的姿势板开了Bucky的腿将阴茎抵到了最深处，紧紧贴在一起，阴茎就埋在抽搐的肉穴中根部慢慢的胀大，若即若离的意识告诉他不能这么做，一个Alpha承受不了另一个Alpha的结，这会让Bucky受伤的，但他却不知为什么过滤掉那人的尖叫，只剩下了侵略占有，竭嘶底里的叫嚣着完完全全把这个人据为己有，最好让他生下他的孩子，让他奶水也溢出来，一直这么渴求着他。他想着，抓紧他的腿，俯身低头在Bucky脖颈后的腺体边轻嗅，直到结完全胀开，锁住了两人。

“啊...！Steve！Steve...啊...啊...”他逃不开身上男人牢固的桎梏，只能瞪大眼睛，感受穴口被巨大的Alpha结慢慢地撑开，到最后结完全形成了的时候剧痛麻痹了他快要被蒸腾了的大脑，结胀裂了绷紧的穴口，温热的液体不同于交合流出的爱液，从被肏的血肉模糊的后穴流到了大腿根上，Bucky张大嘴，涎水顺着嘴角就在侧躺紧贴着桌面的脸颊上，粘粘糊糊的他却无暇顾及，只能发出无意义的痛呼，一遍一遍叫着Steve的名字，像是给自己的宽慰一样。

自己腿间挺立的肉棒依旧精神着，无论他怎么揉搓也射不出来，只有无尽的快感堆积，被撕裂的痛楚逐渐散去，深处被填满的熟悉的快感又涌来，可就是没有发泄的地方，哪怕老二抽动着硬的发疼也无济于事，被无数汇流而来的东西刺激着感官脑壳都快要炸裂，Bucky视线朦胧模糊，不断从眼角滚落生理盐水，他不敢再触碰肉棒，现在轻微的哪怕发丝扫过都能让他崩溃。压在身侧的金属臂抠碎了桌边，右手和身体一起痛苦的痉挛着。

“抱歉...抱歉Bucky...”  
信息素中凛冬的酷寒早已被高温下雪水融化般的雾气取代大半，Steve已经难以找回更多的理智，他低声道着歉，大脑被热熏似的昏昏沉沉，让他一边挣扎的想要停手别继续伤害Bucky，一边还是放下了抬起的腿将那人以背贴胸腹的姿势转了过来压在桌上，凑在他脖颈高胀的腺体旁重重的舔舐。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！”从肺里挤压出最后一丝气息嘶叫着，屁股里肉棒连同根部的结硬生生强行在体内转了一圈，Alpha的结是塞紧Omega的通道保证更高的受孕率，而不是让另一个Alpha承受这一切，结形成后短时间内不能消除。

Bucky闭上嘴咬紧了颤抖的牙关，好用这个让自己不那么在意无法发泄疼坏了的老二，Steve的头靠了过来，火热的吐息与自己脖颈间湿热的触感不知为何带来了下意识的压迫感，他有些僵住了，等着自己身上的Alpha下一步动作，直到Steve的牙齿叼住那块肉，内心深处的恐惧与莫名的期待快要将他淹没，随后身上Alpha的牙刺穿了腺体狠狠地撕咬，一阵剧烈的痛楚连带内壁被精液用力的冲刷的刺激席卷全身，在身体里疏通四肢百骸，肉棒绷地紧紧的，被咬破腺体强行注入Alpha信息素时在并没有进行性交的阴茎根部形成了结，跳动着射了出来，Bucky受不了这样混杂着折磨的甜蜜快感，像是要将他榨干一样，他捂住自己肿胀还在射精的下体，屁股里还夹着Steve粗壮的阴茎。

难以融合的信息素相互碰撞弄得他头晕耳鸣，毫不收敛的的浪潮带着汹涌的海腥味袭裹着严寒的霜雪，其中蒸腾的热雾交缠，丝丝渗入海水之中又被斥出。Bucky微微蜷缩起腰背，直到Steve操在身体里的肉棒射完了最后一股，结渐渐地消了下去，他的老二也才断断续续的射完，星星点点的浊白色液体撒在残缺的办公桌上。

他感觉到肉棒从他的身体中抽出，合不拢的后穴争先恐后的涌出液体...他闭上眼意识逐渐不随自己，昏死过去。

Steve平息好自己的状态后看到Bucky的惨状尤其是腿间的血丝，他懊恼不已，草草的整理了一下，小心翼翼地横抱起陷入晕沉的Bucky离开了这片狼藉。

他得回去让Tony好好看看Bucky的情况然后哪怕摁住Bucky也要让他坚持检查完。然后把这里的监控录像给删了。


End file.
